


Change

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [19]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Spare Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy needs a couple of quarters for lunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19.
> 
> Thank you so much for comments and kudos. They really give me the inspiration to write everyday.

Daniel held the receiver with his shoulder, scrambling for a pen and paper as the general rattled off coordinates.

“69.35 degrees North…” He paused, scribbling as fact as he could. “And 88.19 degrees East, is that right?”

Since he had become the CIA’s liaison to SHIELD, his life had been busier than ever. Between balancing his SHIELD-CIA crossover division and coordinating with the Director of SHIELD, who just so happened to be his wife, there had been little time for anything else.

The door swung open, and Peggy strode in, rifling through his desk drawers. He was surprised, but paid little attention to her because as husband and wife, they really kept no secrets in desk drawers.

“Yes sir, I got that. What is the task?” He refocused on his conversation, writing instructions from the general to give to Peggy.

He didn’t notice her stepping behind him, but he did notice when her hands snuck into his pockets. 

He gave a little noise, thoroughly confusing his conversation mate.

“I’m so sorry sir, can you hold on for just a minute?” He asked, and the general gave an affirmative noise.

Holding the phone to his chest, he looked back at Peggy. “Can I help you with something?”

She pulled her hands out of his pockets. “I'm getting lunch, and I'm a little short on change; do you have any?”

“That's what all of this was about?” He asked, disbelieving.

“Yes.”

“Why doesn't your assistant get it for you? You have a tab at the places you eat at.”

“I want to get out. I'm just a few quarters short, do you have it?”

He stared at her for a moment more before opening his top drawer, pulling out three quarters. “Is this enough?”

“Yes, unless you want anything, because then I'll need more.” 

“No, I already ate.”

“Alright, then I'm off.” She peck his lips and started towards the door. “See you later, darling.” Leaving before he could respond.

He shook his head, laughing before putting the receiver to his ear. “I'm sorry again, General. I'm here now.”

He finished jotting down the orders for Peggy, ending the conversation with the General and planning his revenge on Peggy.


End file.
